


invitation

by velvetgunfire



Category: w-inds. (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetgunfire/pseuds/velvetgunfire
Summary: "Look what you've done to me, Keita," Ryuichi said, licking his lips.





	invitation

__________  
  
  
  
On and off there came the growling hum of motorcycles gunning past the road by Ryuichi's apartment in the wee hours of the morning. Idle listening told him when each one passed, the pitch tweak-jumping from rising to falling and the trail of sound fading off. Not what he was listening for, really.   
  
Now there were footsteps coming up the corridor, and his mind appended the ghostly jingle of keys which usually came at the end.   
  
But Keita stood there, something uneasy sketched on his narrow face. "I -- Ryuichi, could you get the door?"   
  
"I thought you had the keys?" Ryuichi grumbled, setting the instant ramen cup he was holding down onto the coffee-table, placing the disposable chopsticks on the lid and getting up slowly. It really wouldn't do to seem like he'd been waiting up for Keita. "I made a set for you when I moved in!"   
  
"Yeah, I," Keita said, and Ryuichi missed the gleam of something in Keita's pocket catching the light when Keita shoved his hands in them and shrugged, his nervous gesture.   
  
"I'll get a new set made for you soon, then," he said, and proceeded to unlock the door, "now come in before you catch your death or something." Keita smiled, then, the curve of his lips, and then his eyes shuttered and lifted real slow, and Ryuichi suddenly felt a little shaky.   
  
"Thanks for inviting me in," Keita said, which was strange in and of itself  _but_. When had his voice gotten so -- oh, it'd always been good, but now it had that extra  _edge_  to it that reverberated in his bones and --   
  
Ryuichi took a step back without knowing it, and gave Keita a hard stare. "You said you were coming over, and why were you so late?"   
  
Keita had the good grace to look embarrassed, and he took the keys from Ryuichi and got busy with locking the door behind himself, which unfortunately didn't occupy him for long, before they were left staring at each other again, in closer proximity this time.  
  
"C'mon, Ryuichi," Keita wheedled, and ran hands through his hair kneading at his scalp as he purred and oh god it was so late he was dizzy and it felt  _so_  good and damn Keita. "I was just a  _little_  held up."   
  
His fingers crept into Keita's pockets as the heat started to go up -- and what were these? Cool ... metal ...  _keys_?   
  
"Keita, you had them all along." Ryuichi didn't know whether to be baffled or annoyed. He settled for mild confusion.   
  
"Yeah well, I needed you to invite me in." A petulant Keita was generally a harmless Keita, but now his voice just made Ryuichi want to melt and run down the wall like a popsicle on a hot summer day.   
  
"Why? I told you my house was always open to you." Ryuichi was honestly bewildered now, then Keita pushed him up against the wall and lapped at the underside of his jaw, and he whimpered by reflex. "Guess again," Keita told him, and bit him.   


  


\---

  
  
"Look what you've done to me, Keita," Ryuichi said, licking his lips, as they lay on the bed, appetites sated (in more ways than one), the afterglow washing over them. He ran his tongue experimentally over his teeth, and sure enough, met with two sharp points.   
  
"Um, sorry?" Keita said, not looking sorry at all. He inched along the bedspread and sprawled in Ryuichi's (bare) lap, laying his cheek against Ryuichi's upper thigh. "I just  _had_  to."  
  
"Well, what're we going to tell Ryohei?" Ryuichi asked. He was certainly taking this whole becoming-a-vampire thing more lightly than he had expected himself to.   
  
"Did you  _hear_  my voice?" Keita pouted. He sang a note for effect, and an effect it obviously had on Ryuichi, not to mention the delicate  _crystal_  ornaments on the shelf nearby. "Kame made me one because of th-- butwedidn't  _ahhh_  -- " He moaned in Ryuichi's grasp. "We really didn't!"   
  
Ryuichi frowned, conspicuously deep in thought, but his hand continued its leisurely stroking, and then he lowered his head to kiss Keita, whose hips jerked against his fist.  
  
"Do you think Ryohei'd mind being one too?"

 

__________

 


End file.
